A Phantom Nightmare
by Nardragon
Summary: Phantom Lord has returned! And they want revenge on those who wronged and betrayed them. The top names on their list Gajeel, Juvia and Fairy Tail. The guild has to rise up to protect eachother from this enemy. Levy is determined to protect Gajeel, but why now of all times does she have to have 'that' dream.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what I'm thinking trying to write two stories at the same time. But I've really wanted to do a Gajeel and Levy centric story and I couldn't wait until I finish 'A Winter Fairy Tail.'

Also, while you don't have to have read my other story, 'Stuck on You' in my mind this takes place after the events in that story (so Natsu and Lucy are together here).

* * *

Levy was walking home with her team mates Droy and Jet.

"How long do you think it will take to repair the guild?" Jet asked.  
"I hope we can repair it soon, I don't like being couched up in the basement." Droy said folding his arms.  
Levy nodded in agreement. "I'm just hoping that Phantom will stop now."  
"Eh, Phantom is no problem. We'll get them back." Droy said eagerly.  
"Yeah, they'll be sorry for messing with Fairy Tail." Jet said. He and Droy laughed together. Levy allowed herself a small smile but that was when she heard it. The sudden rush of air. She turned around just as Droy and Jet were knocked back. She only had a second to register the figure looming over when she lifted off her feet and thrown into a wall. She slumped to the ground, her vision blurring.

She watched as someone approached her. She could only make out the red gleam in their eyes. Suddenly Droy tackled the person from behind.

"We won't let you hurt Levy!" He yelled. Jet ran forward, but the person grabbed Droy off his back and threw him into Jet.  
"If you two want to go first that's fine with me." A gruff voice said. A metal pillar pinned the boys to the ground. Jet gasped and spat blood out his mouth. Droy grunted but didn't move.  
"Leave them alone!" Levy yelled struggling to her feet. The person turned towards her and grinned. A toothy grin that made her blood run cold. He walked towards her and gripped her around the neck, lifting her off her feet and slamming her against the wall. He made a metal bar and bent it around her arms pinning her to the wall. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear "Don't worry, I'll get to you in a moment."

She tried to lash out but it didn't have any effect. He just laughed and returned to Jet and Droy. They were both getting to their feet again. He knocked them over like he was brushing away a fly. He stepped on Jet's chest causing him to cry out. Droy pulled out seeds and threw them on the ground. Vines grew quickly but were just as quickly cut down by a metal sword. Droy was blasted backwards by a wave of metal shot at him.

"No! Stop it!" Levy cried tears coming to her eyes. Jet just managed to push the leg off his chest and disappeared in a blur. He appeared next to Levy pulled at the metal bar that held her arms to the wall.  
"Don't worry Levy. I'll get you out of here." He said.  
"Jet look out!"  
He didn't have time to move before a metal pillar smashed him through the wall. Levy cried out and tried to see through the hole next to her, looking for any sign that he was alright.

"That was too easy. Isn't Fairy Tail supposed to be full of strong mages?"  
Levy pulled harder at the metal but it wouldn't budge. Her heart pounded as he got closer to her. Her feet kicked in the air uselessly. He stopped a few feet from her, for the first time she got a clear view of him. The dark unruly hair, the metal studs running along his nose, brows and ears. He grinned and her blood ran cold. She realised she was shaking, unable to stop. She flinched, closing her eyes and turning her head away as he closed the distance between them.  
"Don't worry I won't be as rough on you as I was on those two." He said in a low voice. Her eyes flew open, his words caught her by surprise. He gripped her chin forcing her to look at him, his nails digging into her skin. He grinned at her. "I'll be much rougher on you."

* * *

Levy gasped and sat up. Her hand ripped her blanket off and lifted her edge of her t-shirt. She sighed when she saw the pale unmarked skin of her stomach. She slipped out of bed and stumbled into her bathroom, gripping the wall and sink for support. She opened the tap and splashed water against her face. She just stayed there letting the water drip off her face as she took long deep breaths.

Looking at her reflection she saw she was shaking. She gripped the sink tighter, forcing herself to stop. When she had and her heart stopped racing she make her way back to her room sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It was just a dream." She told herself. Only it wasn't _just_ a dream. It was memory. A memory that she tried to push to the farthest corner of her mind. She hadn't had that dream in months…years if you counted the seven years she had lost on Tenrou. Why did it have to resurface now? Just after Shadow Gear had been attacked it had plagued her nightly. Then he had joined and it had gotten worst, until Laxus had ambushed the guild. After seeing him fight to protect everyone she didn't have the nightmare anymore…until just now.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. Why? Why now? She didn't hate Gajeel anymore…just the opposite. She got up and walked over to the window pulling back the curtain. Outside rain was pouring, it had been raining for days but that was usual for typhoon season. She sighed again leaning against the glass letting the cold seep into her. Thoughts were flying around her mind at a thousand miles per hour. In a matter of seconds she was sure she had mentally gone through every moment she had shared with Gajeel. How could one dream throw her into such turmoil?

Thunder sounded making the air quiver. Levy retreated to the warmth of her blankets but sleep didn't come. She lay tossing and turning until the sky began to brighten (but not by much because the sun was still blocked by a layer of gray clouds). She forced herself to get dressed and with umbrella in hand made her way to the guild. She flopped down by the bar asking Mira for something warm to drink. The barmaid place a cup of tea in front of her.

"Levy, are you okay?" Mira asked sensing the sour mood around the solid script mage.  
"I'm fine Mira." She said lifting her lips to the cup. The tea warmed her from the inside and it did make her feel a bit better.  
"You sure? You look like you didn't sleep last night."  
Levy just nodded and placed her head on her hands. Mira gave her an uncertain look before moving down the bar to attend to Cana. Levy was thankful that Lucy wasn't in the guild. Levy knew the girl would be able to tell something was bothering her in a second, and Levy didn't want to talk about the dream yet. She wasn't sure if would be able to talk about it.

Lucy and Natsu had gone a mission four days ago. Although why anyone would want to go on a mission out of town when the weather was like this was beyond Levy. They had probably just wanted some time away from the guild. Levy couldn't blame them. Since the two had gotten together they had become the centre of attention for the entire guild. Cana had at least six bets running, ranging from whether or not they had slept together yet to when will they move into together.

"Oie, shrimp you look sick."

Levy jumped a foot in the air when she heard the very reason of her inner turmoil. Gajeel plopped down in the seat next to her, Lily on his shoulder.  
"G-Gajeel!"  
"That's my name."  
"Uh…uh. What are you doing here?"  
"It is my guild too, ya'know." He shot her a grin and her stomach twisted.  
"I…uh-mean, what you doing sitting here? You normally sit at that table there." She pointed to his usual table in the corner.  
"I felt like changing it up."  
"That's what he claims." Lily said jumping off Gajeel's shoulder. Levy and Gajeel looked at the cat.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Gajeel asked.  
"I just think you might that some ulterior motive to sit here, other than just change."

Levy tilted her head as she looked at Lily. "What ulterior motive?"  
Before Lily could answer Gajeel knocked him off the bar. He landed lightly on his feet on the ground.  
"Lily! Are you okay?" Levy asked worry creeping into her voice.  
"Of course," He nodded at her, "Was that necessary?" He asked looking up at Gajeel.  
"We don't need to hear whatever crazy idea you have about me and where I sit." Gajeel glared at him. Lily opened his wings and flew back onto the bar.  
"If you say so," He said winking at Gajeel. The male's nostrils flared and the tip of his ears became red. Levy lifted Lily into her lap rubbing him behind the ears.  
"Do you always have to be so rough…it's like you aren't capable of being…" She cut herself short, her words remind her of her dream.  
"Aren't capable of being what?" Gajeel asked leaning closer to her. She froze and tired to think of something. Her mind was drawing a blank. Thankfully at that moment the guild doors burst open and a joyous cry filled the room.

"We're home!" Natsu announced. He walked in happily. Behind him Lucy and Happy walked in dripping wet.  
"How did the mission go?" Levy asked jumping at the chance to change the topic.  
"I-it w-w-was o-okay." Lucy stuttered.  
"It was way too easy." Natsu said jumping on to a table and started to recount the story, starting by telling how he had single handily destroyed the church in the town they had been.  
"Just the church?" Gajeel asked getting up and moving over to the table Natsu was standing on.  
"It was a big church!"

Lucy sat in the seat Gajeel had just vacated. Mira handed her a blanket and a mug of tea.  
"Thanks Mira." She said with a smile.  
"Other than destroying the church did anything interesting happen?" Levy asked desperate to get Gajeel out of her mind."  
"N-not much really." Lucy said. "We had to deepen a river next to the town to prevent it from overflowing, Virgo and Aquarius had it done in almost no time." Lucy looked at Levy, "What wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?" Levy said quickly. Lucy just raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm fine I swear." She waved her hands in a dismissive manner. Luckily she was saved from further explanation by Romeo's head peeking over the edge of the bar.

"Romeo?" Levy looked at the boy confused, "What's wrong?"  
"Dad isn't here is he?" He asked, his eyes darting from side to side. Lucy and Levy scanned the room.  
"I don't see him." Lucy said.  
"He and Wakaba went on a mission on the other side of town," Mira said, "But he should be back later today."  
"Oh good," Romeo sighed, "That gives me time. Dad's been getting suspicious where I go everyday." He explained to the girls. They giggled.  
"Still haven't told him you're studying with Totomaru, huh?" Lucy asked. Romeo shook his head.  
"Are you crazy? Can you imagine how he'd react if he found out I was taking magic lessons from a ex-phantom lord member?"  
"Oh I don't know, maybe he'd be alright with it…we do have two ex-phantoms here right now." Mira said smiling and looked over to where Gajeel and Juvia were listening to Natsu's story (although Juvia wasn't listening to Natsu's story so much as watching Gray listen to it).

"I'd rather be safe than sorry," Romeo said vaulting over the bar, "I've got to go or I'll be late for class. I'll see you later." Romeo waved and ran out the doors. The three of them laughed.  
"You'd think Macao would be wondering where his son was learning new spells from." Levy observed.  
"I'm sure he'd figure it out soon enough, or someone will tell him…" Mira said.

Lucy and Levy sat sipping their tea listening as Natsu finished telling his story.  
"Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Lucy asked. Levy's first thought was about the dream, but she pushed it down.  
"Nah, it was really boring around here, with the rain and everything." She said quickly. "What about you? Four days was a little long for that mission, don't you think?" Levy winked at Lucy. She blushed.  
"Well we might have decided to stay an extra day, just to escape the guild for a little bit…" She said in small voice.

"I'm telling ya' I cleared away all the trash in the river by myself!" Natsu yelled.  
"I don't believe that. You telling me that your flames were strong enough to work underwater." Gajeel replied.  
"How about I show you just how strong my flames are?"

Gajeel was standing, one foot on the bench, gripping Natsu by the scarf. Natsu's hand was aflame. The two girls sighed and started the count down until the fight broke out, "3…2…"

"Gajeel! Juvia!" The guild doors burst open, a dripping wet Romeo ran in looking distraught. Natsu and Gajeel forgot about each other and turned towards the young fire mage as he caught his breath.  
"Romeo, what's wrong?" Natsu asked.  
"You have to come, Gajeel, and you Juvia." He said still struggling for breath.  
"Us? You need us?" Gajeel said indicating to Juvia and himself.  
"Yes, it's Totomaru sensei." He cried out.  
"What?" Gajeel said.  
"Totomaru? Did something happen to him?" Juvia asked.  
"Come on, it's be quicker to show you," Romeo turned and ran back outside. Gajeel and Juvia were right behind him. The others followed as well.

"Romeo could you at least tell us what happened?" Natsu asked.  
"I went to class and Sensei wasn't there yet, that was the first weird thing. I was waiting with a few of the others in the class when one boy ran in saying Totomaru was in the park. We didn't know what to make of that so we all went…there we found Totomaru…"  
"What? What happened?" Gajeel demanded.  
"I think someone attacked him," Romeo said with a grim expression on his face.  
"Oh no," Juvia gasped.  
"And that's not all…I think Phantom Lord has something to do with it." Romeo continued. Gajeel and Juvia looked at each other.  
"That's…it can't be. Phantom disbanded after we defeated them." Gray said.  
"Romeo how do you know Phantom was involved?" Erza asked.  
"Well he had the…" Romeo trailed off as they come upon the crowd in the park. They pushed through the crowd making their way to the front. Levy was the first, being small enough to slip through the crowd easily.

She recoiled when she saw Totomaru. Her jaw dropped and her knees suddenly felt weak. The others had made it thought the crowd now. Lucy and Wendy gasped. Erza and Gray swore under their breaths. Natsu's fist tighten.  
"Who would do this?" Juvia asked, her voice sounding fragile. Gajeel let out an animistic growl.

Totomaru was hanging by his wrist from the branch of a tree. He was badly beaten and bleeding from several wounds. His clothes were ripped to shreds and on his stomach painted in black paint was the Phantom Lord symbol.

"Hey, hey is it just me or does this remind you of…" Gray didn't finish his sentence, but everyone glanced at Levy and Gajeel.  
"We have to get him down." Gajeel said ignoring Gray's comment. His hand morphed into a sword and he cut through the branch. Natsu and Gray caught him before he hit the ground. Juvia placed her hand against his brow.  
"He's feverish." She said.  
"Wendy, can you help him?" Gajeel asked. She nodded and knelt next to Juvia, placing her hands on Totomaru's chest. The white-blue aura of her magic cast a halo over the unconscious mage. Totomaru grunted and his eyes flickered open for a moment. He looked around and locked on Juvia and Gajeel.  
"Juvia, Gajeel – " He coughed, spitting up blood.  
"Don't try and talk yet idiot," Gajeel said.  
"No, you have to know…they're after you,"  
"They? Who's they?" Juvia asked.  
He opened his mouth to speak but instead coughed again, unable to continue.

"We should get him inside," Lucy said.  
"We'll take him back to the guild," Erza said.  
On the way back he passed out again. They placed him in the guild's infirmary waiting for him wake up.  
"Gajeel, do you have any idea who could have done this?" Pantherlily asked. Gajeel looked troubled as he shook his head.  
"Phantom had no shortage of enemies. Fairy Tail was just one name on a long list," He said.  
"Totomaru had phantom's mark painted on his stomach," Natsu said in a grim voice. "We know that's a calling card of Phantom Lord."  
Levy felt several eyes in the room turn towards her. She looked at Gajeel and saw that he wasn't one of them. He was looking at the ground. She noticed his fist was shaking slightly.  
"It doesn't matter who it is," Lucy said.  
"She's right. Juvia and Gajeel are part of Fairy Tail now. We'll protect them from any threat," Gray said.  
"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Everyone, Totomaru woke up." Wendy called, sticking her head out of the infirmary door. There was a small stamped to the room, Gajeel leading the pack. Totomaru was still looking pale and he was almost entirely covered on bandages. The moment Gajeel and Juvia entired the room he became more alert.

"Gajeel, Juvia, you two have to get somewhere safe as soon as possible." He said.  
"Who did this to you?"  
"I didn't see them, but there were at least three. They crushed me."  
"You? But you're so strong." Natsu said. Totomaru flinched hearing his voice.  
"Thank you Natsu," He said the words like they left a bitter taste in his mouth, "But whoever they were, they were strong, strong enough to take me out with almost no effort. They ambushed me with a magical fog then…" He placed his hands on his temples, as thought trying to remember.  
"It's okay, you're safe now." Juvia said.  
"I'm not so sure about that…but I do know I wasn't the one they want. They only attacked me to send you a message. I don't know who they were exactly but they were in the guild, before. They said they want revenge, revenge against Fairy Tail and those who betrayed the guild…namely you two." He said looking at Juvia and Gajeel.

"Well whoever they are, let them come. We'll teach them that happens to those who oppose Fairy Tail." Romeo said lighting his hand on fire.  
"Yeah," Natsu said fist bumping with Romeo.  
"I know from experience that you are not a guild to trifle with, but you shouldn't underestimate these guys." Totomaru suddenly doubled over gasping in pain.  
"What's wrong?" Wendy asked. He didn't answer, instead ripping his blanket off and revealing his bandaged stomack. Over his abs the Phantom Lord mark had soaked thought the bandages.  
"But that's not possible; the paint was dry when I put on the bandages." Wendy said jumping to her feet.  
"It burns…" He gasped. Gajeel and Juvia both gasped in union. The others turned their attention to them. Gajeel was gripping his right shoulder while Juvia was holding her right calf. She fell to her knees crying out.

"What's wrong?" Gray said grabbing Juvia.  
"Gajeel!" Levy cried. She saw threw his fingers the blood red mark burning on the skin. The Phantom mark.  
"Get away!" Totomaru yelled. There was a second delay as they tried to figure out what happened. But then a few of them understood what was about to happen. Erza grabbed Wendy pulled her away from Totomaru, Gajeel and Juvia.  
"Happy, get Lucy out!" Natsu cried.  
"Aye sir!" The blue cat grabbed Lucy dragging her out the room.  
"Everyone out!" Gray yelled. Most listened to him and charged out the door. Natsu, Grey, Erza Pantherlily and Levy stayed behind.  
"Are you crazy? Get away." Gajeel gave a strangled cry.  
"We can help. Let me see the marks, made I can burn them off." Natsu said.  
"We're not just going to leave here alone." Erza said.  
"You have to leave now!" Juvia cried.  
"We won't." Levy cried.

"You will. Juvia!" Gajeel yelled. Juvia made a torrent that pushed them towards the door. Natsu and Grey were swept into the hall. Lily grew into his large form and he and Erza both stabbed their swords into the floor fighting the current. Levy had grabbed Lily's hand and was holding on tight.  
"Like hell I'd allow myself to hurt you again!" Gajeel cried and tackled Erza and Lily at once, dislodging their swords. They were sweep out with the water. As soon as they were out the water stopped at the door closed.  
"No!" Levy cried. Lily jumping to his feet and charging at the door. He slammed against the door but it wouldn't budge. Natsu rammed into it next.  
"Dam it Gajeel! We can help!" He cried banging on the door.

That was when the explosion shook the floor, but it wasn't a fire explosion, it was wind. The blast from the cruse marks make blades of air that cut through the door, blasted out into the hall, and hit Fairy Tail.

* * *

Wow, the first chapter and I'm already expanding out of just a GajeelxLevy story. I wasn't planning on that, but while writing this I remembered, 'hey Juvia was in Phantom Lord too, if someone wants revenge on Gajeel for joining Fairy Tail they'll probably want to hurt her too.' Plus I felt like rewatching the X791 arch (because Master, Erza and Mira beating on twilight ogre is one of my favioute moments in Fairy Tail) and was reminded that Totomaru was around too and the story just grew from there. So in there will probably be other stuff too but the core of the story will be about Gajeel and Levy.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, this story is taking over all my time. Even when I'm not writing I'm thinking about what way the story should go next.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Erza called sitting up. She grunted and lifted a hand to her forehead. The wind had left a gash that was bleeding into her eye. Around her the other members were covered in similar wounds, but lucky they won't serious.  
"Shit, what just hit us?" Gray asked getting to his feet.  
"Gajeel!" Levy cried jolting everyone else to reality. The blast had originated from the curse marks on Gajeel, Juvia and Totomaru. They ran back into the infirmary, it that been torn apart by the blast. A strangled cry escaped from Levy's throat when she entered the room. Totomaru and Juvia had several serious looking wounds, but they looked excellent compared to Gajeel who seemed to be covered head to toe in cuts and gashes. He was lying on the floor, unmoving, a pool of blood slowly growing around him.

"He- he protected me and Totomaru…"Juvia said looking at him. She sounded shaken. Wendy pushed past the frozen Levy and started healing him. No one spoke as they watched her work. It wasn't until she said his life wasn't in danger anymore that everyone let out a sigh. Levy collapsed into a chair.

"Juvia you need to tell us what happened." Mira said.  
"I'm not entirely sure…our guild marks…they came back somehow…" Juvia said still quivering. "They had faded after Phantom was defeated…they shouldn't have come back." She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them. Gray pulled a blanket from a closet and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked at him, her eyes unfocused.  
"You're hurt…" She said looking at the gash on his chest.  
"I'm fine. You're wounds are more serious. As soon as Wendy's finished with Gajeel we'll have her look at you." Gray said.

"What just happened?" Max asked.  
"One moment we were talking to Totomaru," Jet said.  
"The next we be knocked down by a spell." Droy said.  
"Not just any spell. It was a curse mark. The mark painted on Totomaru wasn't just for show." Erza said.  
"And it was either on a delay, or someone choose to when to set it off." Laxus said.  
"Either way, someone wanted it to go off when he was in Fairy Tail." Mira said.  
"Gajeel's Phantom Lord mark came back. I saw it." Levy said.  
"How is that possible?" Natsu asked.  
"It might be a magic similar to Fairy Law," Master said. He words made everyone pale, "Only, it targeted those with the mark of Phantom Lord, even if they don't have it anymore. That's powerful magic." He folded his arms. "I'm going to talk to someone about this. I'll be back in a few hours." He turned sharply. Everyone moved out his way seeing the anger in his eyes.

"A spell meant to target the members of a person's own guild. What a horrible power." Lucy said. Natsu let out a cry and punched a hole in the wall.  
"Stupid idiots. I could have burned off the mark." He said.  
"Natsu, we don't know that." Lucy said.  
"But how come Gajeel was hurt the most." Levy said.  
"I think I know," Wendy said, "This spell had a wind attribute. I'm not sure but I think it might the spell might have been a vacuum bomb."  
"What's that?" Romeo asked.  
"The spell works in two stages. The first part forces the air away from an object. Creating a vacuum around it. The air then naturally rushes back at high velocities. The spell turns this air into blades, which is why Gajeel was hurt this badly." She looked up at Juvia, "You said he protected you," Juvia nodded.  
"He turned his skin to metal and covered me and Totomaru."  
"That's why he was hurt the worst, he took the brunt of the attack. The second stage is even more violent. The spell converts the energy from the vacuum and sends it outwards. The room contained most of blast which is why we were mostly unhurt."

"That's a scary spell." Happy said.  
"A powerful mage had to be the one to use it." Pantherlily said, "Is there anyone you think is capable of this scale of magic."  
"Unfortunately I do." Erza said.  
"You don't mean…" Mira started to say.  
"Air magic. Who else could it be?"  
"If it is him, then we're in trouble." Gray said. "Last time, he almost got the best of Erza,"  
"He's had almost eight years to get stronger," Mira said. "Totomaru was right. If he's targeting Gajeel and Juvia we have to hide them."  
"Gajeel can't go anywhere in this condition." Wendy said.

"She's right," Erza said, "We'll have to wait until he wakes up at least. Until then I want round the clock guards on these three," She indicated to Juvia, Gajeel and Totomaru, "and on the guild."

"Juvia will be safe at Fairy Hills," Laki said.  
"Yeah, Erza and Mira alone will more than enough to protect her, and she'll have most of female population there too." Cana said grinning.  
"I'll watch guard over Gajeel, of course." Pantherlily said.  
"And I'll help." Natsu said.  
"If Natsu nii is going to protect Gajeel then I will too." Romeo said puffing out his chest.  
"I can't leave these two flame brains alone." Gray said. He and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess I'll stay in the guild," Laxus said, "I can't let history repeat itself and have the guild destroyed again."  
"Said by the guy who threaten the guild himself." Cana said. Laxus' face grew red, partly from anger, partly from embarrassment.  
"The Thunder God Tribe will help you Laxus," Freed said. Bickslow and Evergreen nodded in agreement. The others in the guild quickly spoke up saying they would help protect the guild too, or to gurad Totomaru. After a bit of confusion and a small brawl they worked out a shift system to guard the guild so that at any given time there would be four members and one would be a S-class mage.

"It's getting late. We should get Juvia home," Mira said.  
"I'll walk you home," Gray said jumping to his feet. Erza stopped him.  
"You already volunteered to watch over Gajeel." She reminded him.  
"Yeah, but he's in the guild's infirmary with a tonne of mages around. They'll be good until I get back," He argued.  
"Gray, relax," Lucy said, "Erza and Mira are more than capable of keeping her safe,"  
"Yeah, we'll keep your girlfriend alive." Cana tesed, patting Gray on the cheek. He blushed and shoved her hand away.  
"I'm holding you to that Cana."  
She winked at him and pulled out a card from her purse. "Here, if you're so worried if anything happens I'll send a message on that and you can come running to the rescue."  
"Yeah, he can rescue whatever poor sap is fool enough to attack Fairy Hills." Natsu said.  
"It works two ways, so any trouble here and we can come right away." Cana said.

The girls left in a group forming a circle around Juvia.  
"Juvia's sorry to cause all this trouble." She said.  
"Don't be stupid." Lisanna said. "This isn't your fault,"  
"And it isn't any trouble." Levy said.  
"In our guild we look out for each other," Mira said.  
"It's only natural to protect your family." Laki said. Juvia burst out crying, dropping to the ground. Their group stopped dead glancing around for any threat. Erza had summoned two blades and Cana had pulled out her cards.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.  
"Juvia is so happy," The water mage wailed, "You-you call me family even though I used to be part of Phantom." She was crying so hard that she was making a small river. The girls started laughing.  
"Of course you're family," Mira said.  
"Juvia if it wasn't for you we may have never won the Grand Magic Games." Levy said.  
"And I can't ever forget how you risked your life to protect me," Cana said.  
"Now will you stop crying before you cause flood," Erza said smiling. Juvia hiccupped and managed a small smile, wiping her face. Cana and Erza helped her to her feet. They continued their way to Fairy Hills. When they got home they insisted that Juvia get some rest. The other girls came up a shift system so that some of them would be up encase of an attack.

Levy and Cana took the first watch. Levy took in because she knew was going to have trouble falling to sleep, or maybe she was afraid to fall asleep. She and Cana stayed up playing poker. The card mage easily won over three thousands jewels from Levy and had just suggested they switch to strip poker when Mira and Lisanna came to relieve them.  
"You got lucky tonight," Cana said taking up her winning. Levy would have disagreed as she watched Cana disappear with her money. She sighed and went to her room. She made her way through the piles of books and sat down on her reading chair. She picked up Wuthering Heights (a book she had read at least ten times already, but she was determined not to fall asleep). Yet as she half way through Heathcliff's and Catherine's tragic romance she fell asleep and tumbled headlong onto her own messed up tale.

* * *

She was running down a long dark hall. Behind her she would hear chains rattling, the sound of metal hitting stone. She tried to run faster but the hall stretched on and on. Droy appeared from the gloom.  
"Levy, don't worry! I'll protect you!" He ran past her, right towards whatever was chasing her.  
"No! Don't!" She called but the words were barely out her mouth when she heard his cry of pain. She wanted to turn and help him, but she couldn't make herself turn around. Jet was suddenly next to her.  
"I'll get you somewhere safe," He said lifting her into his arms. He ran as fast as his magic would allow him, but Levy could still the metal hitting metal and they were still in the hall. Then he stumbled and fell, Levy falling with him. She tumbled out of his arms onto the cold ground. Looking back she saw his feet had been tangled in chains.  
"Levy…" That was all he was able to before he disappeared into the dark, something pulling him back.  
"No!" She lifted her arm reaching in the direction he had vanished but a chain appeared from the gloom latching itself around her wrist. She pulled against it but more appeared, binding her in place. They pulled her into the dark. She couldn't see anything…expect the gleaming red eyes…slowly coming towards her. She couldn't move, she couldn't even cry out as he got closer.  
"Stay back," Her voice came out in a horse croak. His hand reach toward her…

* * *

Levy sat up gasping for breath. Her whole body shaking.  
"Relax," She told herself, "It was just a dream." She hugged herself trying to slow her heart rate. A knock on her door made her jump to her feet.  
"Levy?" It was Mira, "Are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah," She called as she approached the door. She opened it and found all the girls of Fairy Hills looking at her. "Why is everyone up?"  
"Because you were screaming," Wendy said.  
"I-I was?" Levy left like her stomach had turned into a pit.  
"Levy you look pale and you're shaking," Mira said.  
"No I'm not," She said to quickly. They gave her a sceptical look. "I…I mean…uh, I had a weird dream. It's nothing to worry about." She forced a smile onto her face.  
"I'm not so sure about that," Erza said, "You were screaming 'Gajeel, stop."

Any blood that had been in Levy's face disappeared at those words. She couldn't think of any excuse for that.  
"Those words means that you were either having a really good dream," Cana said, "or a really bad one. Judging by the look on your face it wasn't the former."  
Levy looked at her feet unable to deny it.  
"You're having that dream again, aren't you?" Mira asked. She just nodded. She should have know she wouldn't have been able to hide it from her friends. The first time the nightmares had plague her it was they who had helped her thought it, waking all hours of the night just to keep her company when she didn't want to go sleep. She wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry everyone. We have bigger things to worry about than my stupid dreams." She said. "I'll be fine. I got through this once I can do it again." Levy suddenly found herself in a hug.  
"Your nightmares aren't any less important than anything else going on." Juvia said hugging the solid scrip mage.  
"Juvia…" Levy started to say but she couldn't find the right words so she opted to return the hug.  
"You know you can tell us anything," Mira said.  
"No matter what," Erza said. Levy left the tears spilling on to her cheeks.  
"I know," She said her voice cracking with the tears, She left someone else hug her from behind then another. Someone else placed a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't even told them about the dream yet but she already felt better. "Thank you."

The next day Lucy came to see her as almost as soon as she reached the guild.  
"Mira just talked to me, are you okay?" She placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yeah, I am." She said, and she meant it. After talking to everyone last night she was able to fall asleep and not have the dream.  
"Why would you keep this from me?"  
"I didn't want anyone to worry."  
"And yet here I am, worrying."  
Levy laughed, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell when something is bugging me."  
Lucy poked her in the side, "You'd better."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO HAVE A GUARD?!" Gajeel's voice boomed thought the guild drawing everyone's attention to the infirmary. A heavily bandaged, and very angry Gajeel stormed from the room. Wendy trailed after him warning about his injuries. Lily flew next to his head pleaded with him to consider having a guard. He ignored both of them and walked right up to Master.

"I'm not having someone look after me like I was a bloody puppy!" He yelled.  
"Gajeel, it's for your own safety." He said.  
"I don't need a guard. AND I don't need to go into hiding. I'm going to find who did this and I'm going to gut them for attacking my guild."  
"Gajeel these people are former guild mates of yours. They probably know your weaknesses." Erza said.  
"I don't have any weakness." He snapped. Someone coughed 'motion sickness'. "Who said that?" He turned in a circle glaring at everyone.  
"We don't think you're weak. But we do want to keep you safe." Master said. "I'll make you a deal. We already have people trying to find the persons who attacked us and Totomaru. Until then you can stay in a hotel or apartment near Magnolia, with your guards. When we find where Phantom is hiding we call you and you can lead the attack."

"You might find them before I can, and I like me leading the attack. But I stay in my own home and _no _guards."  
"You're home may not be safe. They could be watching it, looking for an opening."  
"I don't care!"  
"If you're going to stay in your home then you must have a guard."  
"No way! I don't need a babysitter."  
"We want to keep you safe!" Master shouted.  
"I don't you need to keep me safe! I'm fine on my own. I like being alone."  
"Even if you like being alone no one can stand loneliness forever." Master said in a even tone. Gajeel flattered. He looked conflicted.  
"Lily will be enough of a guard." Gajeel said after a long pause.  
"Unacceptable. You should have at least four guards."  
"No way I'm so many people in my house."  
"Three people then."  
"Just Lily."  
"Two, and you can choose them."  
"One and I choose."  
Master paused then nodded, "Fine, but only if you spend most of the day in the guild."  
"Alright, deal." They shook on it.

"Well who do you want as your guard Gajeel?" Master asked. A playful grin appeared on Gajeel's face.  
"There's only one person I could stand having around…Shrimp."

Everyone in the guild turned towards Levy.  
"What?"

* * *

Haha, Let the GaLe begin (or should I say Gihihi)! Man, I can't wait to write the next chapter. But I promised myself that I would upload a chapter for my other story before I do another chapter for this story, but the last promise I made to myself was to clean out my bookshelf (and as I write this I have a very messy bookshelf looking at me) so we shall see how that works out.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is way overdue. I'm sorry. I really should have waited to finish 'A Winter Fairy Tail' before starting this story. But I've finished up that one up and I'm ready to give this story my full attention...other than another story for_ Frozen_ I'm working on...and school...damn. But worry not I promise to try an upload a new chapter every week.

* * *

"LEVY!" Several persons yelled at once.  
"M-me," Levy locked eyes with Gajeel. He was grinning at her like it was the best idea in the world, but she felt like a pit had opened up beneath her. She started stuttering out excuses.  
"Y-you know m-y magic isn't strong offensively."  
"I know," He said simply, "You're suited for support. So you can support me while I beat whatever idiot is stupid enough to attack my home."  
"Maybe it'd safer for you if someone like Natsu or Gray…"  
"We'd kill each other before Phantom could,"  
"He's right," Natsu and Gray said together.  
"But…"  
"Sorry Shrimp, you're stuck with me," He walked passed her ruffling her hair.  
"Oh great…"

A few hours later Levy was in her room packing a bag to stay by Gajeel.  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lucy asked. The blonde was sitting on her bed.  
"He's a total guy, so his place will probably be a pig sty, but with luck it will only be for a few days."  
"You know that's not what I'm talking about,"

Levy sighed and stopped packing.  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"  
"We're afraid not," Mira's voice came from the doorway. She and Erza walked in.  
"We just talked to master. Gajeel isn't going to change him mind." Erza said.  
"Levy, if you talk to master, tell him what's going on I'm sure he'll tell Gajeel…"  
"No," Levy said firmly. She looked at her friends, "I appreciate what you all are doing, but Gajeel has asked me to protect him. And that's what I'm going to do, no matter what."  
"But who's going to protect you?" Lucy asked. Levy didn't have an answer.

"Look, if things get to difficult for you let us know and we'll make Gajeel change guards." Lucy said. Levy laughed.  
"Make Gajeel change his mind? Now there is something I'd like to see." She rested her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I'll be fine."  
"I hope so."

Levy and Lucy walked out of Fairy Hills together. They had only gone a few paces when,  
"Oie, Levy!" Gajeel emerged from the shadow of a tree, Lily swinging on his shoulder. He walked over to the pair, stopping just in front of them.  
"Well," He said extending his hand.  
"Well, what?" Levy asked.  
"You gonna give me your bag or what?"  
"My bag?"  
"Yeah, your bag. Or do you want to carry it yourself?"  
"Oh…" She paused for a second then passed him her bag. He slung it over his shoulder and made his way down the hill. Lucy was looking at her intently. Levy just shrugged.  
"Shrimp, try and keep up will ya'." Gajeel called over his shoulder. Levy started to run after him but Lucy called her out. She glanced back and grinned.

"I'll be fine. This should be a dream come true, right?" She said simply. Lucy just wished her luck. Levy hurried to catch up with Gajeel. Even when she had fallen in step with him she had to almost jog to keep up with his longer strides.  
"What would be a dream come true?" Gajeel asked her.  
"Oh," She blushed looking at her feet to avoid his eyes, "Nothing. Some stupid girl thing. You wouldn't understand."  
"You're probably right there. Gajeel understands very little beyond senseless violence." Lily said from his perch on his shoulder. Levy laughed.  
"Hey, don't say things like!" Gajeel snapped.  
"Why? Because it's true?"  
"It is not true!"

The two started bickering back and forth. Levy's mind began to wonder. What she had said was true enough. She was ecstatic to get the opportunity to spend time with Gajeel outside of the guild. But she also terrified. Terrified in two, very different ways. She was terrified in a good way that maybe…just maybe she'd get to know Gajeel better (and possibly finally find out how he felt about her). And she was terrified that her nightmare would return. She shook her head.

No, she wasn't going to let this take her over. She wasn't afraid of Gajeel. Not anymore.  
"Hey, you're lagging behind." Gajeel called over his shoulder.  
"Right coming," She ran to catch up. As she fell into step with Gajeel again. She realised she had never been to his home before.  
"Gajeel, where do you live?"

"You'll see," He said giving her a toothy grin.  
"I'm sorry he's putting you through this," Lily said.  
"Don't be still. I don't mind." She said grinning up at him. "Besides now I'm the only person in the guild who can tease Gajeel about the fact that he had to ask for help."  
"I did not ask for help!" Gajeel snapped. "The old man made me agreed to this,"  
"Don't feel bad, everyone has to have help from time to time," Lily said making Gajeel fume.  
"Ya' stupid cat, can't you just shut your damn mouth," He tried to grab Lily, but the exceed was a faster, opening his wings and soaring just out of reach. Gajeel jumped trying to grab him. But Lily floated higher, in an almost lazy fashion. He was teasing Gajeel.

"Get down here," Gajeel cried out. He made his hand into a pillar trying to knock him out of the air, but Lily easily dodged the attempted attacks. Gajeel pushed Levy's bag into her hands and doubled his efforts against Lily. Lily decided to have some real fun and speed up, forcing Gajeel to run after him. For his worth Gajeel was trying his best to grab the cat, attacking with his metal and jumping against walls trying to get high enough to grab hold, only to have Lily just evade his attempts. He took a running leap almost grabbing the cat, but at the last moment Lily slipped out of his fingers. For a second Gajeel was suspended at the peak of his jump. Lily wiggled his tail in the iron mage's face and pointed down. Gajeel looked down as he began to fall. A curse escaped his lips as he saw where Lily had led him. The river.

With a tremendous splash he fell into the water. He broke the surface coughing and spluttering. He glared bloody murder at the exceed hovering above him. Lily was too busy laughing to notice.

Levy found herself laughing. An actual pure, unrestrained, happy laugh. She dropped her bag as she doubled over, clutching her side. Gajeel stopped yelling curses at Lily and looked at her.  
"Oh, you think it's funny?" He asked, a sly tone to his voice. Levy tried to stop laughing, covering her mouth with a hand.  
"N-no," She said through barely repressed giggles.  
"Well, let's see how you like it,"  
"Wa…" Before she could flinch he surged forward, grabbed her ankle and pulled her in next to him. The water was shockingly cold. Levy flailed around, looking for something to grab hold off. The only thing was Gajeel. She unconsciously linked her arms around his neck, using him for support. They blinked at each other then both burst laughing.

"Thanks a lot," She said in mock anger.  
"You brought it upon yourself. You shouldn't have laughed," He retoured, a grin playing at the corner of his lips. She felt a smile grace her own lips, but she suddenly stiffen when she felt Gajeel's arm wrap around her waist, his fingers brushing a bit of exposed skin.  
"Ah…" She gently pulled away from him, swimming to the bank, "Let's get out of the water before we catch a cold," She said. Gajeel gazed at her for a few seconds before swimming after her, easily passing her with a few powerful strokes. He climbed out first then extended his hand to help her out. She took it shyly, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Thanks…"  
"No problem," He picked up her bag and continued down the street, trying to ignore the squelching noise his boots where making. Levy followed meekly, wringing water from her hair. She looked at Gajeel's back, a hundred different thoughts flying around in her mind. When he had touched her…it has been…amazing, and terrifying. At first it had felt like she'd been hit with one of Laxus' attacks, only in a good way. It made a shiver run down her spine. But then her mind when back another time she'd felt his fingers on her waist…when he had pinned her to that tree and painted the phantom lord mark on her abdomen. She unconscious wrapped her hands around her waist. Lily had noticed the change in her demeanour and dropped onto her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. She smiled at him.  
"Other than being wet and cold I'm great," She said, gently reaching up to rub a spot behind his ear.  
"Are you sure? You look…worried,"  
"I am," She admitted, dropping her voice to prevent Gajeel from hearing, "I'm worried about him. He always acts like he's not fazed by anything but he's not his normal self."  
Lily nodded in agreement, "The attack on Totomaru and the guild bothered him. He's just too thick headed to say it out loud."  
"Well he has us looking out for him," Levy said, "We'll make sure nothing happens to him,"  
"On our Fairy Tail honour," Gajeel said thumping a paw to his chest. The pair smiled at each other. In the moment both had forgotten about dragon slayer's sensitive ears and neither noticed the way Gajeel's head dip forward. They couldn't see the pained expression that passed over his face for a second or the way his bit his trembling lip. But he repressed the feelings and looked up again. The entire moment had gone unnoticed by anyone.

"Oie, if the two of you are ready to stop whispering to each other, we here." He called back after a walked for a bit more. Lily hopped of Levy's shoulder landing lightly on his feet. He padded forward after Gajeel. Levy had stopped taking in the sight in front of her. She was facing a simple one-story flat. There was a small yard, with a low wrought iron fence. It was probably low enough for Gajeel to jump over and she partly expected him to, but instead he opened the gate allowing Lily to walk in first. He looked at her.  
"Shrimp, you coming?" He asked. She shook herself out of her daze.

"This is where you live?" She asked.  
"Yep," A smirk appearing on his lips. She walked pasted him into the yard, trying to take in everything at once. There was a small porch with a single chair. The front door was black with a carefully crafted knocker in the shape of a dragon's head. Levy noted the Fairy Tail symbol etched into the metal ring hanging from the dragon's mouth.

"Did you make this?" She asked pointing to it,  
"Yeah, why?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You just don't seem like the kind of person who'd want to encourage people to knock on his door,"  
Lily laughed at her comment.  
"I can't remember the last time someone use that," He said.  
"You're very chatty today," Gajeel said looking down at him.  
"That's because I have someone who I can a proper conversation with," Lily smirked up at him. Gajeel scowled in return. Gajeel's glare could make any random person scurrying for the hills but the exceed just said, "Well, are you going to make the lady stand out here in her wet clothes?"

Gajeel muttered under his breath as he opened the door walking inside. Lily followed with Levy bringing up the rear. The front door opened into the living room. She was even more shocked by the inside of the house. It was surprisingly clean, albeit there was a pile a scrap metal next to the sofa, books and clothes were scattered around the room and the furniture did have a worn look to it. But it wasn't an old worn, more of 'a lived in' worn. There was a faded blue sofa that clashed with the brown recliner next to it. A low metal table was sitting in the centre of the room, with a blow of unfinished ramen on it. Gajeel grabbed up the blow quickly, dropped Levy's bag on the recliner and disappeared down a hall and into the next room.

She heard a tap turn on and guessed he had gone into the kitchen.  
"Sorry about the mess," Lily apologised.  
"No it's fine," She said looking around, "I was expecting it to worst,"  
"Oh, believe me when I first moved in it was worse. You couldn't move in here without getting stuck by some scrap metal. I had to make him throw out most of his junk, but he still has some of his '_treasures_' in the back yard."  
"What lies are you telling her now?" Gajeel asked reappearing in the door way.  
"I tell no lies,"  
"Yeah right," He tossed a towel at Levy. She caught it clumsily. He had second towel that he was using to dry off his hair.

"You can go change in my room," He said pointing out the door, "I don't have a guest room so you can sleep in there too. I'll crash on the couch."  
"I don't want to impose. I'll be fine on the couch." Levy said.  
"No way shrimp, you're taking my bed, no arguments."  
"Wow, and I didn't even had to make you give up your room to her," Lily said a surprised expression on his face.  
"I can be considerate,"  
"Yeah, but I've never actually seen you be considerate before,"

Gajeel aimed a kick at him, "Stupid cat, do you have it for me today?"  
"Maybe," Lily gave him a indicative grin.  
"Are you sure you want to give me your room? I'm really small. I'll be fine on the couch." Levy said.  
"Didn't I just say no arguments?" Gajeel picked her off her feet and carried her to his bedroom, dropping her unceremoniously onto the bed and placing her bag next to her.  
"Now get out of those clothes or you're going to get sick," He left closing the door behind him. Levy glanced around. His had a full sized bed, with a metal frame. There was a small shelf on the wall with some trinkets on it. She moved closer, curiosity peaked.

There was a bright orb, which Levy recognises from a float in the Fantasia Parade. There is a small chain that she can't place. There is a chunk of iron that Levy swears she recognises, but it's appears to be an ordinary lump of metal…with some bite marks in it. She grins when she sees the next item, a small fish ornament, a souvenir from Ryuzetsu Land. Who knew Gajeel was one to keep knick-knacks? Still smiling she changed into some dry clothes and allowed herself to take in the rest of the room. It was simple enough. Sitting on a nightstand next to the bed was a picture of the guild in mid-fight. Levy recognised Reedus' handy work.

She picked it up, a small smile on her face. She'd never have guessed that Gajeel would have a picture of the guild in his house, let alone next to his bed. That's when it fully sunk in where she was. She was in Gajeel Redfox's house. In his bedroom…Oh God!

* * *

And on that note I'll close this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

I actually managed to upload this a day before my self imposed deadline. Alright! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Levy found herself frozen as it sunk in. She was in Gajeel's house. How long had she wanted to know more about the secretive dragon slayer? She should be ecstatic right now. But part of her just wanted to run.

"No," She told herself fiercely, "Gajeel won't hurt me. He'll never hurt me."  
_'But her hurt you once before,'_ A little voice in her head said.  
"He was different then. He wasn't the same person he is now,"  
_'Do you really know that for sure?'_  
Levy shook her head, trying to rid it of any thoughts. She couldn't let herself fall into chaos now. With the guild threatened she needed to be fully focused. Once they had stopped whoever was doing this then she'd be free to sulk in her inner turmoil, but until then she had to remain focused.

She walked back out into the living room to find Gajeel had changed as well. He was sitting on the couch with Lily. The two seemed to be arguing. Gajeel stopped when she entered.  
"Hey, everything okay?" He asked.  
"Um, yeah." She said glancing down for a moment, tucking a blue lock behind her ear. "What's going out here?" She asked, her gaze darting between Gajeel and Lily.  
"It's nothing," Gajeel said quickly.  
"He thinks…" Lily started to speak but Gajeel grabbed him, wrapping his forearm around the exceed's mouth.

"It's _nothing,_" Gajeel repeated, this time staying it more to Lily. Lily glared at him, but didn't say anything more.  
"We were just discussing who should cook dinner. Gajeel wants to do it, but I think he style of food won't be your taste," The cat said, looking at Gajeel the whole time. Levy looked between the two knowing that something more serious than just who should cook dinner had just been discussed. She wanted to ask about it but something Lily had said grabbed her interest more.

"You cook?" She asked. Gajeel looked at her and smiled.  
"You didn't think we had take out every night, did you?"  
"Well…actually…a little bit, yeah. I mean, you cooking…that's a strange to imagine. I could see Lily cooking, but you…"  
"Well then you are in for a surprise." Gajeel stood walking towards the kitchen. Levy followed after him, Lily flying to perch on her shoulder.

The kitchen wasn't very big, with a stove, fridge and sink lined up against one wall with a small counter on the adjacent wall. Pushed against the third wall was a table with two mismatching chairs. Wood, Levy noticed. She was a bit surprised it wasn't metal like most things in the house were. There was a door that lead out to the backyard. Through a window she could see some of the metal 'treasures' Lily had mentioned before. Despite being small, it wasn't cramped and had a cozy feel to it.

"Alright Shrimp, what'd ya' want?" Gajeel asked pulling open the fridge and a few cupboards.  
"What can you cook?"  
"Well seeing as all got is some chicken and pasta I can make chicken and pasta, and pasta with chicken,"  
Levy laughed, "Chicken and pasta sounds good."  
"Sorry I didn't have anything better. I wasn't expecting to have company."  
"You're never expecting company," Lily said.  
"It's fine. I'm more interested to see you cook," Levy said.  
"Alright then," He placed a pot of water on the stove, lighting the fire below it, "But you're gonna help. You have to earn your keep," He smirked at her, "Can't just stay here for free,"  
"Oh, so I'm going to have to pay to stay here," Levy asked an amused undertone to her voice. Lily took out a cutting board and a knife for her. As she started to cut the tomatoes Gajeel said.  
"I'm not running a homeless-shelter here, everyone pulls their own weight in this house,"  
"Then I should have it easy, seeing how I'm so small,"

Her comment made Gajeel and Lily laugh.  
"I told you we should have invited over her before," Lily said. Gajeel shot Lily an irritated look.  
"What?" Levy asked looking at Lily.  
"I've been trying to get him to invite you over for months now,"  
"Really?"  
"He's always saying I need to be more social. He thinks I should have the guild over," Gajeel still looking annoyed at Lily. Levy giggled.  
"You know it couldn't hurt," She said.  
"I'm plenty social," Gajeel snapped. He started chopping an onion, with a bit more force than was necessary. "And if I invited the guild over my house would be destroyed. If I wanted that to happen I could do it myself."  
Levy and Lily laughed.

"He does have a point there," Levy said. Lily nodded in agreement.  
"Well I never suggested the entire guild. And you have to admit you're enjoying having Levy here,"  
Gajeel used the excuse of adding the onions to a pan to turn away from the two, avoiding their eyes for a few seconds.  
"I don't hate having you here," He said to Levy. She smiled up at him. Coming from Gajeel that meant a lot. Lily cleared his throat snapping the pair out of their moment.  
"I'm just going to check on something in the backyard." He said hopping off the counter and padding to the door. He slipped out with a flick of his tail, leaving the other two to stare at the closed door. Levy and Gajeel looked each other, then Gajeel turned away quickly, scrambling for something to do. Blushing Levy continued to chop the tomatoes.

"Gajeel…" She said after the silence had stretched beyond awkward,  
"Yeah?"  
"Why'd…why'd you want me?"  
Gajeel stopped what he was doing, turning to face her.  
"Why'd I want you?"  
"Yeah, why'd you choose me to be your guard?" She wasn't looking at him, focusing in on the tomatoes.  
"Uh…well you know…I don't really care for much noise and the others can be too loud."  
Levy didn't say anything for a moment. Then she stopped in mid chop. "Are you sure that's true?"  
"Y-yes. Why wouldn't it be?"  
"I don't know…" She sighed, tighten her grip on the handle of the knife, trying to stop her hands from shaking, "I guess I was just wondering…wondering if…ouch!"

Levy jumped back, dropping the knife and shaking her hand. A thin line of blood was running down her index finger.  
"Levy, are you okay?" Gajeel asked alarmed.  
"Yeah, I just cut my finger, clumsy me." She sucked on the cut.  
"Here, let me see," Gajeel said stepping closer to her.  
"It's fine, nothing to worry about,"  
"Still let me see," He placed his hands at her waist, lifting her easily to sit on the counter. He cupped her hand in his. Levy watched as he gently examined her finger. He opened a cupboard, pulling out a small white case. He got a small glass vile and a roll of gauze from it. He dapped a bit of the liquid from the vile onto the gauze and pressed it to the cut. Levy flinched slightly when it burned on contact.

"It's just alcohol," Gajeel told her.  
"You could have warned me," She said.  
"Sorry…" He ripped the gauze into a thin strip and wrapped it twice around her finger, tying it off neatly.  
"Do you think I'll live?" She asked jokingly.  
"Maybe, it looks fifty-fifty right now." He said the same amused tone to his voice.  
"You didn't have to go to all that trouble you know,"  
He just shrugged and finished chopping the tomatoes, lifting all and adding it the pan on the shove. He didn't ask her to do anything else and Levy was content to watch him work. The silence that fell between them was a comfortable one this time. After a while the kitchen began to fill with the delicious aroma of Gajeel's food.

"It smells really good," Levy commented.  
"It tastes even better," He held out a spoon with tomato sauce on it.  
"Uh…" Levy looked between Gajeel and the spoon.  
"What? I didn't poison it you know," He snickered.  
"I know…" She was trying not to blush over the fact Gajeel was offering to feed her. She opened her mouth, her cheeks tinged with red. He slipped the spoon past her lips and she almost chocked.  
"Is it bad?" Gajeel asked, gauging her reaction.  
"No," She gasped, "Just the opposite. It's wonderful. I was surprised. I didn't know you were such a good cook."  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me,"  
"And here the best thing I can make is a cheese sandwich,"  
"I could teach you how to make it sometime,"  
"Really,"  
"Sure, if you want."

When everything was finished Levy went to call Lily. She found the cat sitting on the fence looking up the grey clouds that covered the sky.  
"Alright, what was that about before?" She asked bluntly.  
"What are you talking about?" Lily said feigning innocence.  
"I know you're up to something," She poked the cat in his side.  
"You like Gajeel,"  
Levy made a chocking noise, "Wha…how'd you…what would give you that idea?"  
"Are you trying to deny it?"  
"It's really annoying when you answer a question with a question,"  
"You like Gajeel, it's very obvious. Cana even has a bet running on when you will finally admit it,"  
"What!?"

Lily chuckled at her expression. She knew Lucy knew about her feels towards Gajeel…but the whole guild.  
"Do you think that the two of you do a good job at hiding your feelings? The only thing worse than you is Gajeel. Thick headed fool won't even admit it to himself."  
"What!?" Levy's jaw dropped.  
"And now you expect me to believe that you don't know Gajeel has feelings for you."  
Levy started at him blankly. Lily chuckled again.  
"Are you sure?" She finally managed to say something.  
"Pretty sure. Just don't tell him I told you."  
Levy stood in stunned silence then asked again, "Are you sure?"  
"You already asked that,"  
"I know…but this is Gajeel we've talking about,"

"Yes, and he's always held you in a special esteem, or at least as long as I've known him."  
"Aren't you two hungry?" Gajeel called from the backdoor. Levy glanced at Gajeel and her face must have given away her shock.  
"What lies had Lily been telling you now?" He asked striding forward.  
"I'd never lie to Levy." Lily retorted.  
"Whatever he says don't believe it, he can be to brazen for his own good sometimes."

Lily smirked at Gajeel, "If you say so." He got his feet and flew inside. Gajeel turned to follow but levy grabbed his hand. He looked down at his hand before up at her. She was looking at the ground. It started to drizzle.  
"Shrimp?"  
"Lily just told me…he just told me…"  
"Told you what?"  
Gathering up all the courage she could must she blurted out, "Gajeel do you like me?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're my namaka."  
"No, I-I didn't mean like that. I meant…I…" She looked him right in the eye before she spoke again.  
"Gajeel…how do you feel about me?"

Gajeel's face paled. He involuntarily pulled his hand back, taking half a step back. "What kinda question is that?"  
"…Gajeel…"  
"Levy you're my friend," He spoke quickly, stumbling over his words. "I care about you…like I care about everyone in the guild."  
Levy broke away from his gaze, turning her head to the side, "Oh, I see,"  
"Are you okay?" He asked. He lifted his hand like he was going to touch her but he brew it back before he could.  
"Yeah I'm fine," She said cheerfully…too cheerfully. "Lily just said something stupid that had me thinking…just forget I said anything. Now let's go eat that delicious meal you made us," She ran inside. Gajeel watched her disappear in the house. He looked down at his palm, where Levy had just touched. He closed his fist bringing it up and pressing it against his brow.  
"You stupid idiot," He muttered to himself. He walked inside, not noticing the sudden gust of wind.

Dinner was quiet. Lily tried to start a conversation several times but Gajeel and Levy only answered with the short statements, neither making an effort to talk more than necessary.  
"Dinner was great," Levy said, a small smile on her lips, "You really have to teach some time,"  
"Sure," Gajeel said lifting his glass to his mouth, not meeting her gaze. Levy stood, taking up the dishes and carrying them over the sink. She started to wash them.  
"Levy, I can do that," Lily said.  
"It's fine. I have to pull my own weight remember."  
"I still help you," he flew over to her.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," Gajeel stood leaving the room. Levy watched him leave then sighed heavily.  
"What's going on? I leave you alone for a few minutes and suddenly you aren't talking,"  
"Lily, it's nothing you did," Levy said patting him, "There some stuff going on right now, that's all."  
"Do you want to talk to about it?"  
"Maybe later," Levy said, but both she and Lily knew that meant 'no'.  
"Alright, I'm here whenever you need me,"  
"Thanks Lily."

The washed the dishes, discussing the attack and the guild. As they did the rain outside picked up, turning into a torrent.  
"This is some rainy season we're having," Lily commented.  
"It's been a long time since Magnolia has had one this intense." Levy said listening to the rain howling outside.  
"I'm glad to be in my home on a night like this,"  
"I hope everyone in the guild will be okay,"  
"Who's got guard duty tonight?" Lily asked.  
"I know Mira's there tonight, and I think Elfman, Lucy and Natsu, oh and Happy of course."

Lily nodded, "That's a good group, they'll be fine."  
They heard Gajeel in the living room behind them.  
"Gajeel," Levy called out, "I was meaning to ask you, I forgot to take a towel so can I borrow...w…w...whoa," Levy dropped the plate in her hands when Gajeel entered the kitchen. Lily turned and let out a yell.  
"Gajeel!" He snapped, "Put on some clothes man!"  
Gajeel looked down at his towelled lower half, "What? I always walk around in a towel,"  
"When's it's just you and me! Don't walk around like that in front of Levy!"  
"Oh…" He looked at the very, very, very red girl. She was looking everywhere except him. "Oh, I'll be back," He dashed from the room. Lily shook his head.  
"Idiot," He muttered.

Levy was still blushing madly when Gajeel returned, fully clothed. He handed her a dry towel.  
"Here, sorry about just now…"  
"It's…it's alright. It's not like I saw anything." She gave a half hearty laugh.  
"Idiot," Lily said again looking at Gajeel.  
"I didn't mean to do it!" Gajeel snapped.

Levy left before her face got any redder. A hot shower helped calm her down somewhat. She was felling better when she got out, but Lily's words were still searing in her mind, alongside her tormenting dreams. She felt like she was splitting in two. How could she possibly want to be with and run away from Gajeel at the same time? She ventured to the living room only to tell Gajeel she was going to bed. He just nodded, but she had already retreated into the bedroom. She sat up in bed, determined not to fall asleep, but she failed miserably. As soon as she fell asleep the dreams returned, the same one before when team Shadow Gear was attacked.

Gajeel laid down on the coach, getting comfortable. Lily was purring on the recliner, snoring softly. Gajeel watch him for a moment, a small smirk playing on his lips. He closed his eyes, but a cry reached his ears making them snap open. That was Levy. He was on his feet and at bedroom door in a blink.  
"Levy! What's wrong?" He asked, his hand on the door knob.  
"No!...stop…" She muffled cry came out. He ripped open the door, tearing the knob off, rushing into the room, his hand in the form of a sword, expecting an intruder. But the room was empty, safe for Levy. He worry melted away for a second but returned instantly when Levy tossed against the bed.  
"Levy?" He asked, moving closer to the bed.  
"Don't…" She muttered. He realised she was having a dream.  
"Levy wake up," He extended his hand towards her, but her next words made him stop cold.  
"Gajeel…stop…"

Her dream was about him…no. He looked at the way she was tossing and turning. That was no dream. It was a nightmare. He was frozen, not sure what to do. Should he wake her? He couldn't just her suffer in the nightmare. Before he came to a decision Levy woke up with a cry, sitting bolt up in bed. Her eyes opened and focused on him. She gave a strangled cry, stumbling back and falling off the bed.

"Levy, it's okay," he said holding up his hands. This turned out to be a bad idea, since his right hand was still in the shape of a sword. She cowered away from him, covering her head with her arms. Gajeel cursed himself and morphed his hand back to normal.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I heard you crying and though you were under attack."  
Levy stopped shaking, blinking. She looked around like now realising where she was.

"Y-you heard me," She asked in a small voice. He nodded. "Look, I can explain…"  
"Explain how you were having a nightmare about me," he said in a even voice.  
"No Gajeel. That wasn't…"  
"I heard you talking in your sleep," He knelt in front her, "Look me in the eye and tell me you won't having a nightmare about me,"  
Levy couldn't meet his gaze.  
"Levy…" His voice sounded small and fragile. He stood suddenly walking away from her.  
"Wait!" She called, "Where are you going?"  
"Out,"  
"Out? Where?"  
"Don't follow me," he snapped.  
"Gajeel wait,"

He easily outpaced her to the door. He kicked it open, walking out into the pouring rain.  
"Gajeel wait!" She ran after him. Her cry woke Lily, who glanced around the empty room disorientated. It took him few seconds but he finally noticed the open door and fly out. But Gajeel and Levy had already been lost to the rain.

* * *

Next time, a confession in the rain...but whose confession?

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but I promise it's packed with all kinds of good stuff.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy cried, running after him. He was running at a trot to keep ahead of her. She cursed her short legs as she chased after him. The rain was cold and furious, stinging her eyes as she ran, or was that tears. She wasn't sure. He turned suddenly down a cobblestone walkway, the far end of the walkway lead to a flight of steps, which followed the rise of a hill.  
"Gajeel, please…" this time it came out as choked sob. She stumbled and fell, landing hard. She lay there in the middle of the street, rain pouring down, and she cried. Looking back, this wasn't one of her finer moments, but right at that second she didn't care. She might have screwed up her relationship with one of closest friends, and the only she had feelings for.

That's when she felt warms hands against her, lifting her to her feet. She saw him kneeling in front of her, a sad look on his face. She threw her arms around his neck.  
"Gajeel, it doesn't matter. You have to know that," She said.  
"How could it not matter? You were cowering from me,"  
"But…"  
"How long?"  
"It doesn't matter,"  
"How long?" he asked again, adding a hard tone to his voice. She paused, then…

"Just over a week now,"  
"That's a lie,"  
"No, really…I used to have nightmares before, but they stopped. They stopped after I saw you fight Laxus."  
He didn't say anything so she tightened her hug. "Gajeel I don't want to lose you because of this," That's when he pushed her off, not roughly, but not too gentle either.  
"Gajeel?"  
"We can't,"

Levy stared at him, but he refused to meet her eyes.  
"Gajeel, Lily told me earlier that you like me…is that true?"  
He didn't answer, but his hands folded into a fist.  
"Please just tell me,"  
"It doesn't matter how I feel, we can't…I don't…" He shook his head standing. He turned away from her.  
"Gajeel! Why can't you just tell me!" She yelled, frustration slipping into her voice.  
"I can't!" He snapped.  
"Why? What's so bad that you can't tell me? Please, just tell me the truth. Do you like me?"

He paused, his back turned to her. Levy felt like an eternity passed waiting for him to respond. The rain continued to cascade down, the wind howling around them. He turned and locked eyes with her.  
"Truth…you really want to know?" She nodded.  
"Don't you think I deserve to know?" He clenched his fist taking a deep breath.  
"I…I…" He closed his eyes. "Levy, I…when I'm with you…you have to know…" He let out a frustrated groan turning his head to the sky.  
"Just tell me straight," She said in a calm voice, even though her heart was pounding.  
"Okay…" He took another breath, "Okay…"

He walked towards her, kneeling so she was just above him. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Levy…Levy I," He closed his eyes again. Levy didn't say anything. He opened his eyes and looked at her for a few seconds. Levy was looking into his eyes, then the next thing her knew his lips were against her. She was shocked motionless. It lasted only a second and before her brain could process fully what was happening he pulled back, turning away. He was already running away, half way up the steps before Levy snapped back to reality.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" She yelled after him, her voice furious. He was so shocked by the anger in her voice that he stopped, turning back to her. She paced towards him, climbing the steps.  
"Gajeel what the hell! You kiss me and then you run? What is that about?"  
"That wasn't…I shouldn't have kissed you. I didn't mean to,"  
"You didn't mean to kiss me? Then why did you do it!"  
"It was a mistake, it was…"  
"Something I've been dreaming about since Tenrou Island," Levy interrupted. Gajeel gapped at her.  
"No you shouldn't…"  
"I shouldn't? I shouldn't what? I shouldn't care about you? I shouldn't like you? I shouldn't like you in a way that is unlike how I feel for anyone else?"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, Gajeel I bloody fell for you. Believe me I didn't choose to like someone who was so pig headily stupid! But I do," She took a breath and she voice soften, "I do,"

Gajeel turned away. "We can't Levy, I've hurt you.  
"That's in the past,"  
"But you're still hurting. I don't deserve…"  
"Don't deserve…what? Love? Companionship? Gajeel, you do deserve all of that."  
"I don't deserve you,"

Levy flattered. The two stared at each other.  
"I don't even deserve you as a friend…you should hate me, after what I did. Any normal person would." He said looking down.  
"I'm part of fairy tail, it's kind of a requirement that you can't be normal," Levy said with a grin. Gajeel didn't return the gesture.  
"Gajeel, look at me," She said when he didn't say anything. He didn't look up. She walked forward, going past him, so she was standing on a step higher than him. She forced hhis chin up, clasping his face in her hands.

"Who protected me from Laxus?" She asked. Gajeel tried to pull away but Levy held fast.  
"Answer me,"  
"Me but I owned that to you and you're friends,"  
"Who fought Laxus to protect the guild?"  
"Natsu,"  
"Gajeel…"  
"I didn't do anything. It was the salamander."  
"Even Natsu admitted that he wouldn't have beaten Laxus without you,"  
"But…"  
"Who was my partner on Tenrou Island?"  
"I don't know what I was thinking suggesting I should be your…"  
"Who save me from those two members of Gilmore Heart?"  
"I would have lost in the end there if not for your iron,"

"You keep making excuses, but all I see are reasons of why you and I ought to be together," Levy didn't know where she was finding the courage to say these thinks but as she spoke she became more and more bold.  
"But,"  
"No buts. I'll tell you something interesting. I once read somewhere that the best romances begin when someone hits the other person on the head with a rock. If that's true then we are off to great start, you hit me with a lot more than a rock,"  
The corner of Gajeel's lips curled upwards slightly.  
"Is that a smile I see?"  
"Levy…I don't want to hurt you,"  
"You won't. I believe you won't hurt me."

Gajeel looked at her, his eyes displaying every conflicting emotion.  
"Are…are you sure you want this?"  
"I've never been more of anything,"  
Gajeel slowly lifted a hand up to her face, gently brushing a callused finger against the line of her jaw. Levy shivered from the contact, placing her hand over his. He paused for a moment, looking in her eyes, then he leaned forward. Levy's heart quickened, she could feel it pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes, leaning towards him, her whole body tense with excitement.

Just as his lips brushed over hers, he pulled back. She eyes snapped opened and she levelled a death glare at him.  
"Did everything I just say go to waste?" She asked. He clapped a hand over her mouth. For the first time she noticed the way his body was tense, his eyes darting back and fought. He sniffed the air, once, twice. She knew something was wrong. He grabbed her hand.  
"It's not safe here," He said pulling her up the stairs. Levy was on high alert, ready for anything. But she was still surprised when the boy appeared on the top of the stairs.

"Hello Gajeel-san," He said. The boy looked not a day over twenty. He had platinum blonde hair that looked almost white, swept back in a graceful style. He wore a dark thick jacket, with a high collar, with distressed pants and combat boots. He was standing with a careless attitude, hands in his pockets and a easy going look. He had a playful smile gracing his lips, but his grey eyes revealed a darker truth.

Levy felt a chill run down her back, just from looking at him. Gajeel's hand tightened slightly around hers.  
"Who are you?" Gajeel asked in a stead voice.  
"Gajeel, you don't remember me," He said clutching a hand to his chest, mock pain in voice and face. "I'm hurt. Well, it has been almost eight years," The youth said. "I guess I have changed a lot since you last saw me. I was only fourteen at the time, hadn't even hit puberty properly yet. And you won't one to socialize anyway. Did that make it easier for you betray us? For the fairies?" His tone harden and his gaze flickered to Levy. Gajeel moved in front of her.  
"Who are you?" Gajeel asked again.  
"My name is Ryun and I'm the person who will burn Fairy Tail to the ground, right after I kill you,"

Levy almost missed it. Ryun moved so fast if she'd been alone she would dead. But Gajeel had been able to stop Ryun's attack. The two were standing with their fist locked together. Or at least Gajeel was standing. Ryun was hovering, the air swirling around him in a vortex.

He broke out of Gajeel's grip and flew ten feet above them. He opened his palm, turning it towards them. Gajeel grabbed Levy around the waist, lifting her off her feet and running. The ground where they'd been standing was blown apart by the blast. The rubble rained down in them, a larger stone hit Gajeel in the back and he stumbled, letting Levy go. He fell to one knee. Levy stood next to him cursing. He was still not fully healed from the curse mark spell. He was in no condition to be fighting, especially anyone who seemed strong as Ryun.

"Levy, run…I'll hold him off," Gajeel said.  
"No way."  
"Levy this isn't a debate,"  
"No it isn't. I'm your guard remember." They looked at each other and an understanding passes between them.  
"Tks…and you call me stubborn," Gajeel muttered.  
"It must have rubbed off,"

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt whatever this is, I'd like to get back to me killing you now,"  
Levy and Gajeel looked up to see Ryun. Gajeel got to his feet, changing his hands to swords.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we don't have any plans of dying yet," Gajeel told him. Ryun sneered and lifted his hands.  
"Levy fall back," Gajeel said before he disappeared in a cloud of dust. The roof of a building suddenly cracked and Gajeel reappeared behind Ryun. Gajeel slashed down, but his went right through Ryun and the other boy faded like smoke. Gajeel was blasted out of the air, crashing into the ground hard enough to make a crater.  
"Gajeel!" Levy ran next to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and got back on his feet, wiping a thin line of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You have to do better than that,"  
"An afterimage substitution, not bad kid," Gajeel said.  
"That's about the oldest trick in the book, how'd you fall for it,"

Gajeel didn't respond instead jumping back up to where Ryun was hovered. He drew back his hand ready to punch, but he suddenly flipped over and used _iron dragon's roar _in the opposite direction. Ryun dodged, but only just. Gajeel landed on a roof, grinning up at his opponent.  
"I only fall for things once," He said. Ryun narrowed his eyes before he charged, punching at Gajeel's head. The dragon slayer duck and counter with an uppercut, hitting Ryun in the chin. He followed up with another strike to the gut, then a roundhouse kick that knocked him out of the air, and throught the wall of a building.

Ryun climbed out of the hole he'd made, a look of fury on his face. His hair had become dishevelled and some of the locks were falling into his face. He glared up at Gajeel.  
"Alright, you wanna play?" He held his hands together, making a triangle with his thumbs and index fingers. A ball of a air began swirling in the space.

"FIRE!"

Ryun was forced to jump out of the way as fire burned towards him.  
"Don't forget I'm here too," Levy said, "BLIZZARD!" The word appeared in the air for a second, then turned into a snowstorm that spiralled towards Ryun.  
"Child's play," Ryun thrust his arms forward making a powerful of gust that blew back her storm. She held her arms to shield her face from the winds. Gajeel jumped at Ryun while he was distracted. The other stopped his spell and blocked the attack with a swirling shield of wind.

Gajeel jumped back and used _iron dragon's roar _again. Ryun took to the air. He clapped his hands together and a blade of air rushed towards them. Gajeel moved in front of Levy protecting her. The action didn't go unnoticed by Ryun.

"Oh I see, that's why I found you outside in the middle of the night, in a rainstorm." Ryun turned his hands over each other making a disk of air. He threw it. Gajeel and Levy dodged, but when the disk hit the ground it turned into a tornado, that spiralled twenty feet upwards like a barrier. Ryun quickly made five more surround them on all sides. Gajeel pulled Levy to him. Ryun appeared from the winds, going for Gajeel. He had an orb of air circulating in his left palm but he was only fighting with his right hand and feet. Gajeel blocked all his attacks, but he didn't notice what Ryun was doing, slowing increasing the distance between him and Levy.

Suddenly he turned towards Levy, sending a blast of air at her that tossed her into a wall. She cried out once then fell to the ground unconscious. He threw the orb right after she fell. As it hit her it expanded, trapping her inside.  
"No!" Gajeel surged forward towards her but Ryun knocked him off his feet with a powerful blast of air, slamming him into a wall.

"Companions only create distractions in battle. It's a chore to have to look out for yourself and someone else, that's what you told me Gajeel, or did you forget that too?"

Gajeel charged at him a war cry ripping from his throat. Ryun easily tossed him aside again.  
"You've become unfocused, leaving very obvious openings," Ryun wagged a finger at Gajeel.  
"I'll show you obvious openings," Gajeel charged again, but Ryun side stepped. Gajeel changed course heading for Levy. Ryun made a vortex that moved the bubble Levy was in, pushing her away from Gajeel.

"What was that other thing you told me about companions?" Ryun said in mock thought drawing the dragon slayer's attention. "Oh yes, that companions are only good when they are your enemies. Every companion they have is a way to weaken to the enemy,"  
"If you don't let her go I swear I'll rip you apart." Gajeel growled.  
"You'll rip me apart? How'd you do that from a hundred feet in the air?" Ryun swirled his hands together gathering the air. Gajeel ran towards him, but before he was in striking distance Ryun flourished his hands and made a huge vortex that lifted Gajeel off his feet. Gajeel tried to move forward but he had no control over his movements in the vortex. He saw Ryun flying next to him on the outside of the vortex.

"I was going to kill you tonight but I'll take seriously injure. I'll also take that pretty little friend of yours."  
"NO!"  
"I'll see you soon Gajeel,"

Ryun vanished from his sight. Gajeel tried everything he could to escape the vortex but its hold was too strong. He felt the air getting colder around him. He tried to blast out with a roar, then tried to cut the air with his blades. No use. Then, just like that the winds stopped and for a second he was suspended there. He saw the ground, so very, very far below him. And he started to fall.

* * *

Yeah, I'm evil, leaving it at a cliffy.

Nardragon~until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

Muhahaha...alright evil laugh over. Time to find out what happened to Gajeel and Levy.

* * *

Gajeel let out a stream of curses as he watched the ground rush up towards him. He mentally when through every spell in his arsenal hoping to find something that could help him, since he couldn't fly. He dragon roar aimed at the ground seemed to be the best bet to slow himself down, but would it be enough?

"Only one way to find out," he said and sucked in, as deeply as he could. In only a matter of seconds he would hit the ground. He roared but either he was too high up or the attack just wasn't strong enough. He didn't slow at all. He ran out of breath and the ground was right below him. He closed his eyes expecting a quick end…instead he felt a jerk on his shirt and the familiar sensation of flying. He looked up to see his saviour.

"Lily?"  
"Who else," The cat smirked down at him.  
"But how?"  
"You're lucky you make a lot of noise, if I'd gotten here a second later you'd be a stain on the ground," Lily put him and dropped next to him.

"You want to tell me how you ended up almost plunging to your death,"  
"Levy? Where's levy?" Gajeel asked.  
"What are you talking about? She was with you," Lily said perplexed. Gajeel jumped on the roof of the nearest house, turning in a full circle.  
"LEVY!" His bellow carried far into the night but only the thunder answered.  
"Gajeel, what happened?" Lily asked flying up next to him.  
"Come on, we have to get to the guild," Gajeel jumped down, running in the direction of the guild.  
"What happen?" Lily asked.  
"We were attacked…Levy…she was taken,"  
"What?! By who,"  
"I'll explain when we get to the guild."  
"If Levy's in trouble we have no time to waste," Lily picked up Gajeel flying as fast as he could. But only moments later he stopped dead in the air. He and Gajeel gasped.

"The guild…" Lily said. There were flames coming from the windows and door.  
"What the hell you just standing there for?" Gajeel snapped and Lily angled down, flying at break neck speed, bursting through the doors of the guild. Gajeel wasn't sure what he was expecting…but Natsu being yelled at by Lucy, while Mira, Loki and Elfman tied up two unknown men and happy flying over head dropping cups of water wasn't one of them.

"You idiot, how is it possible you did more damage to the guild that the persons who tried to damage the guild!" Lucy yelled at him. She pulled out a key and summoned Aquarius. The sprit looked around the burning building and grinned at Lucy.  
"You and your boyfriend have a fight?" She asked.  
"Just put it out!" Lucy snapped. Aquarius' face darkened.  
"What was that?" She asked. Lucy paled, realising what she'd done.  
"No…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap…" Aquarius grabbed her, pulling her forward.  
"Don't ever talk to me like,"  
"I'm sorry!" Lucy said sweating. Loki placed himself between the two.  
"Come Aquarius, she didn't mean it. We just beat these pair of guys who tried to trash the guild. She's just a little worked up," Loki said smiling charmingly. Aquarius scoffed.  
"You're too easy on her," The water sprit said and put the flames out.

"And I'm getting tired of having to put out fires your boyfriend started," She said to Lucy.  
Lucy glared at Natsu, who shrank back, "Believe me, I'm tired of having to ask you, thank anyway."  
"Whatever…" Aquarius disappeared.  
"I didn't mean to," Natsu said. Lucy slapped in the back of the head.  
"Idiot!" Lucy yelled at him.  
"I was just trying to stop those guys," Natsu said indicating to the guys tied up.  
"After Mira had knocked them out?"  
"I wanted to be sure,"

Lucy sighed, and that's when she noticed Gajeel and Lily but the door.  
"What are you two doing here?" She asked, drawing everyone's attention to the pair.  
"More importantly, what happened here?" Lily asked. Elfman nudged the two unconscious men with his feet.  
"They tried to be men and failed," He said with a laugh.  
"He means they attacked the guild," Lucy said.  
"Or tried too," Natsu said, "We have them handled in minutes,"  
"It's true, by the time Lucy summoned me, Mira had pretty much finished them," Loki said.  
"Gajeel, where's Levy?" Mira asked.

Gajeel's face darkened, before he could continue the fairy hill girls came in through the doors.

"Don't tell me," Cana said eyes the burns, "Natsu?" She looked at Lucy. The blonde nodded.  
"Natsu! I've told you a million times not to use your strongest attacks in the guild!" Erza snapped.  
"But we were underattack!"  
"You too?" Lisanna asked.  
"What do you mean us too?" ELfman asked, "Were you attacked?"  
"Yeah," Laki said. Erza pulled a tied up girl behind her.  
"She tried to attack Juvia," Cana explained.  
"But before she even got two steps in the door Erza and Cana had dealt with her," Juvia said grinning.

Gajeel whistled drawing everyone's attention.  
"Oie! We have a problem! Levy was kidnapped!" he yelled.  
There were several gasps. A burst of questions were directed towards him. Several persons pushed towards him, wanting to know what happened. Erza called for order and they all fell back.  
"How?" Mira asked. Gajeel dropped onto a bench that wasn't too burned.  
"It's my fault," He said, "I did something stupid...we were outside and this guy attacked us. He was really strong, his name was Ryun. I think he was the one who set the curse mark vacuum bomb. He was an expect of wind magic,"

"But, we thought Aria…" Erza started to say.  
"I know. But this guy, I remember him. He was Aria's protégé when I was in Phantom,"  
Juvia gapsed.  
"Juvia's remembers him as well. He was always following around the element four. He looked up to Aria."

"Yeah, well that kid almost killed him. And Levy…she fought him to help me." Gajeel punched a table, smashing it to pieces. "I should have protected her," He snarled.  
"Gajeel," Natsu said in a serious voice, "We'll get her back. Don't worry."  
Gajeel looked at him and nodded.  
"Alright people! No more nice Fairy Tail. They have one of our own!" Erza yelled.  
"But it won't be like that for long," Wendy said.  
"Cana, Warren call everyone who isn't here," Erza said taking command.  
"This is my fault." Gajeel said.  
"No it's not," Natsu said. "You didn't cause this,"  
"Yeah but I should have protected her, I was stupid, putting her in danger like that. Asking her to be my guard. What was I thinking? This is all my fault,"

Natsu grabbed Gajeel by the collar, pulling him up.  
"Maybe it is your fault. Your fault that the guild was attacked. Your fault that Levy got taken," He snapped.  
"Natsu, stop…" Lucy started but Natsu cut her off.  
"No, he needs to hear this. So what if it is your fault. What are you going to do about it? Huh? Are you just going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself? Or are you going to get up, get out there and do something,"  
Gajeel didn't respond, just gapping at Natsu. The fire dragon shoved Gajeel hard, making him fall to the ground.  
"If you don't have a answer then I was wrong about you. You don't deserve to have that mark," Natsu pointed to the fairy tail mark on Gajeel's shoulder. "I for one know what I'm going to do. I'm going to save Levy," Natsu turned walking towards the door. Gajeel got slowly to his feet.  
"Salamander,"  
Natsu stopped and turned around only to have an iron fist collide with his face.  
"First thing- don't ever grab me like that again," Gajeel said glearing at him. "Second thing- there is no way in hell I'm letting you go to save Levy. Not without me,"  
"Now there's someone who belongs in this guild," Natsu grinned and held up his hand. Gajeel mirrored Natsu's grin and grasped the other's hand.

"Erza, we've contacted everyone." Warren said. "They're on their way,"  
The red head nodded.  
"We don't have much time to from a plan. Gajeel, Juvia I think you two should take point,"  
"Us?" Juvia asked.  
"You know them best,"  
"I only know Ryun and not even that well. I have no idea who these are," Gajeel said indicating to the persons who attacked the guild and fairy hills.

"You still have more knowledge that we do, that's still something," Mira said.  
"Why don't you start by telling us everything you know about Ryun," Erza said. Gajeel and Juvia shared a looked and nodded with grim determination.  
"Alright the first thing you should know…"

* * *

Levy woke cold and shivering. The ground below her was barren, dirty, hard and ice cold. The room dark with only the tiniest bit of light filtering down in a single shaft that feel a few feet in front of her. She sat up and felt the painful pull against her wrist. She was bound in chains.

"So you're finally awake," A voice said, drifting from the darkness.  
"Who's there?" Levy asked in her bravest voice. A cold chuckle drifted around her, making shivers run down her back.  
"I'm fairy tail's reckoning." He stepped into the light and Levy recognised the guy who attacked her an Gajeel earlier.  
"You…where's Gajeel? What did you do to him?"  
"My dear," Ryun stepped closer, brushing his finger along Levy's jaw, making the girl lean back, "You should be much more worried about yourself."  
"Where is he?" She asked again, somehow managing to keep the fear slowly boiling in her gut out of her voice. Ryun laughed.  
"I'd imagen he's a stain on the ground now. Seeing as I dropped him from a couple hundred feet."

Levy gasped and rcoiled, her back hitting a wall. Gajeel…no…  
"No, Gajeel wouldn't die. You can't get rid of him so easily," She said.  
"Oh I hope you're right. I very much want the pleasure of seeing the life leave Gajeel's body with my own eyes,"  
"Well that's something that is not going to happen," Levy said managing a smirk. "You are no match for Gajeel,"  
"We'll see about that," Ryun said darkly.  
"If I were you I'd start running now. My friends will already be looking for me. It won't take them long to find this place, it doesn't matter where we are. They will find you, and then you'll be sorry,"

"Oh, I want them to find me. In fact they will probably be receiving my invitation right about now. And trust me, when they get here I won't be the one who's sorry."

* * *

Next time the beginning of the end...

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
